Kindness Continues
by mandancie
Summary: Story written by Ashleaporterwashere. Story edited and posted by mandancie. Story's beta by The Lonely God With a Box. A continuation from 'An Act of Kindness.'


_**Hello everyone!**_

 _ **I was asked if one of my stories could be expanded on. To say I was honored would be an understatement. So what we are doing is Ashleaporterwashere is writing the story. I am editing what she wrote and my beta, The Lonely God With a Box, is putting final touches on it. **_

_**She has asked me to post on my page a give her credit.**_

 _ **So, I hope you enjoy Ashleaporterwashere's take on my story "An Act of Kindness."**_

 _ **mandancie :)**_

 **Ashleaporterwashere :A special thank you goes out to mandancie, my favorite author on fan fiction. She has agreed to let me take over An act of kindness. Mandancie has also agreed to co-author this story with me. It is a great honor to me to have such a wonderful writer working with me. **

**I do not own Harry Potter. That great honor belongs to the one and only J.K. Rowling.**

Flashback:

Harry was staring into the Mirror of Erised. He was looking at his mom and dad. A great sadness washed over him.

Why me? he thought.

Harry had only known misery. Since coming to stay with his Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon, there had been nothing but pure misery. He had been doing chores around the house since he could walk. When he turned eight, things took a much darker turn. Uncle Vernon wanted Harry to spend more alone time with him. He would call Harry his 'Little Pretty' whenever they were alone. After a while, it wasn't just Uncle Vernon anymore. He would bring acquaintances of his over so that they could have that special alone time with Harry.

Looking at his reflection in the mirror, there was a feeling that surpassed all others: hate. He was hurt, but the feeling of hate overshadowed all others. He hated that his parents left him alone. Alone to be in this cruel, hurtful world that did not show him any love.

"Ahem."

Harry is pulled out of his musing. He turned around to see his Potions Professor standing there.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" Snape asked with one eyebrow raised.

"Professor," Harry rushed out. "I was just looking at the mirror. I wasn't doing anything."

"Well, that remains to be seen," replied Snape. "Now, what are you doing here? It is almost curfew."

Harry looked back at the mirror and looked again at the smiling faces of his parents. A single tear escaped his eye as he looked at them again.

Severus knew what this mirror was and also what he could be seeing. If he had to guess, Severus figured that the child was looking at his parents. Snape knew from experience what power the mirror held and even though he did not care much for Potter, he did not want him obsessed with it. He also didn't miss the tears pooling the child's eyes.

"I know you miss them," Severus said. His voice more gentle than it was earlier.

"Sir," Harry said, looking up at his Professor.

"I know what, or should I say who, you are seeing. I knew your parents."

"You did?" Harry had a gleam of hope in his tear-filled eyes.

Severus looked down at those emerald green eyes, pooling with tears, now transfixed on him.

"I did." Severus nodded once. "I was friends with your mother. Actually, she was my first friend."

Severus, knowing that he now had Potter's full attention, put his hand on Potter's shoulder and began moving him towards the door. As he did, he continued talking to Harry about the first time he met Lily. Harry was so transfixed on the Potion Master's words he did not even notice that he was moving away from the mirror. Severus talked to Harry the entire walk back to the Gryffindor's Common room.

End flashback

The day before Valentine's Day, Harry's last class was Transfiguration. Professor McGonagall reminded everyone that if they wanted to pass out Valentines, it was only going to be allowed during Lunch. Once the class was over, the Golden Trio made their way to the Great Hall for dinner.

"What are you going to give tomorrow?" Hermione asked both Harry and Ron, as they sat down together at the table.

"'Mione, you are aware I'm starving, right?" Ron replied, filling his plate with an assortment of foods. Harry smacked Ron on the back of the head to tell the boy to be nice.

"I don't know," Harry said, turning back towards his own plate. "Never really had anyone to give a Valentine to. Well, except you two." Harry shrugged his shoulders as he filled his plate with his dinner.

"Well, mum is sending me brownies," Ron stated, after swallowing what he had in his mouth. "I was thinking of just sharing them with my dorm-mates."

Hermione raised a skeptical eyebrow at the red head. "Are you sure? I would think you would just eat the brownies yourself."

Harry stifled a laugh as he listened to the two of them. Ron shook his head and continued eating.

After dinner, the three of them headed up to Gryffindor tower. After some persuasion, Hermione convinced Harry to make some Valentine's cards for all his friends. She even suggested that he make some for the Professors. But that garnered a look that had Hermione raising her hands in surrender towards the two boys.

"Alright. Alright, fine. It was just a suggestion," Hermione said.

Later that night, when all were in their beds, Harry lay there thinking. After all the cards that he made that night for the next day, there was one he wished he could give: his mother. He soon succumbed to sleep with his mother on his mind.

 _Harry was walking across a field filled with golden yellow flowers. It was a warm, sunny day. There was a slight breeze, but not one that would bring a chill. On the far side of the field, Harry could see someone approaching him. As the person got closer, Harry was able to make out that she was a woman walking towards him. He didn't know why, but his feet began to move towards the person. Upon closer inspection of her, Harry realized who she was. From the pictures that he received from Hagrid at the end of last school year, Harry knew who was walking towards him and he started running._

" _Mum! Mum!" Harry yelled, as he ran towards the woman, tears streaming down his face._

 _Lily knelt down on the ground, opening her arms. She couldn't wait to embrace her baby boy. When Harry reached her, he collided with her with a low thud, wrapping his arms around her neck. She hugged her baby tightly in her arms._

 _They held each other for a few more minutes until she began to pull away. Harry was a little upset and hurt from the loss, but he loved looking at his mother's face. He wanted to memorize every detail about her._

 _Lily reached up and lightly wiped the tears from Harry's face._

" _Oh, baby," Lily soothed, cupping her hand on Harry's face. "I love you so much. I'm sorry I had to leave you. But I had to protect you."_

 _Harry leaned into his mother's touch._

" _Sweetie, listen to me," Lily said. "There is much that I have to tell you, but not a lot of time."_

" _Mum," Harry said._

" _Harry, know that your father and I love you, but we named two different people to be your godfather. Your father named his best friend, Sirius Black. I named mine, Severus Snape."_

 _Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had two godfathers._

" _Harry, I know it is hard to believe, but it is true. I also know that you've had a hard life. A life I never intended for you to have. Sirius was suppose to take you, but knowing him he did something rash for you not to be with him. Severus doesn't know that I've named him your godfather. I want you to get close to him."_

 _Harry, now truly not believing what he was hearing, began shaking his head. Snape. Get close to Snape._

" _Professor Snape hates me," Harry rushed out._

" _He doesn't hate you, Harry. He just doesn't know you. Get to know him. Show him that you want to know him and you in return."_

Harry woke up. Looking around, he noticed that it was still dark. He looked over to the small stack of makeshift cards he had for people. There was one for Hermione, Ron, Hagrid and Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall. His mother's words kept replaying in his mind as he pulled out the photo album he had received from Hagrid. In there was a few pictures of his parents. He stopped at one that only had his mother in it. She was standing in a field of golden yellow flowers, blowing a kiss to the camera.

Harry pulled out the picture and quickly wrote something on the back. He grabbed an envelope and sealed it. Laying back down in the bed, Harry went back to sleep.


End file.
